1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detachably securing a collimator to a radiation detector, such as for example a gamma camera head or an x-ray detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for detachably securing a collimator to a gamma camera head is, for example, described in the commonly-owned patent application Ser. No. 588,845 entitled "A Device for Attaching a Collimator to a Radiation Detector" filed on Mar. 12, 1984 by Anatoly I. Gosis, Margaret Fialko and George J. Hanz. A number of cleats are mounted at the radiation detector for cleating the collimator to the radiation detector and a latch serves for latching the cleated collimator against rotation. Also a collimator cleating detection means (audio and visual alarm) is associated with the cleats for detecting incorrect cleating and a collimator latch detection means (audio and visual alarm) is associated with the latch for detecting incorrect latching of the collimator.
Another device for detachably securing a collimator to a gamma camera head, which utilizes a bayonet coupling, is for example, described in the European patent application No. 0,066,329.
The German Pat. No. 387,688 depicts a device for detachably securing a cover on a housing. An flexible ring, which has a button is deposited in a first groove of the housing. By pressing the button with a finger the spring is deformed so that it snaps into a second groove of the cover, thereby attaching the cover on the housing.
The German Auslegeschrift No. 1,251,091 illustrates a similar device for connecting two portions of a housing by means of an elastic ring. The ring is deformed by means of two screws pressing on the ring.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,500,845 finally describes a device for detachably securing two pipes to eachother. A split ring is inserted in an inner annular groove of a pipe sleeve. The split ring comprises two ends which are bent by 90.degree. with respect to the ring. Both ring ends are connected with a barrel cam for changing the distance between the both ring ends, thereby increasing or decreasing the ring's diameter. The barrel cam comprises a barrel and two grooves formed in the barrel wall as indicated in FIG. 4 of the German Offenlegungsschrift. Each ring end is inserted in one groove, respectively, so that when rotating the barrel from position (a) to position (c) the ring is compressed from a large to a smaller diameter. Due to that, the ring is pressed into an outward annular groove of a pipe collar. The collar thereby presses the pipes which have to be connected together.